SHAMALLOW ET PAPPLE PIE
by waywardcow
Summary: Les petits écrits SDF du Destiel district. Recueil de petits écrits que je sais pas où mettre et qui, je pense, n'en pas besoin d'être plus amplement développé. Ce ne sera pas toujours du Destiel mais ça le sous-entendra toujours ;) Je le met complet mais j'y ajouterai au fur et à mesure d'autre écrit :D Enjoy !
1. Les 'blèmes de compréhension

LES 'BLEMES DE COMPREHENSION DE DEANNA ET CASSIE

\- Il a quoi de spécial ton truc ? _Demande Dean une moitié de tarte à la main, des miettes au coin de la bouche._

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le truc bleu là dans ta main, il a quelque chose de spéciale, non ? C'est quoi ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi, Cas' ?

\- Pourquoi lorsqu'on admire quelque chose c'est forcément parce que ça a quelque chose de spéciale ? Pourquoi ne peut-on pas juste admirer quelque chose qui n'a rien de spéciale ?

\- …

\- Mais puisque tu me poses la question, Dean, ce... « Truc bleu là » est une larme de Dieu

\- Que- Une larme de Dieu ?! Et tu me dis que ce truc n'a rien de spécial ? Sérieux ?

\- Si évidement, c'est une larme de Dieu, Dean

\- Mais tu viens de dire que... Laisse tomber

\- Es-tu fou Dean ?! Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je laisse tomber la larme de Dieu ?!

\- Mais non Cas' je parlais de ton histoire de spécial, pas spécial. Tu as dit que ce truc n'était pas spécial, tu l'as dit Cas' !

\- Non Dean, je n'ai jamais dit ça, j'ai juste eu une réflexion sur le… « Spécial, pas spécial », comment peux-tu penser qu'une larme Dieu ne puisse pas être spécial ?! C'est une larme de mon Père !

\- Non Cas' ce n'est pas ce que j'ai... Je veux dire c'est toi qui a... Bon c'est pas grave, laisse tomb-... Rraaargh !

\- Dean ! J'essaye de te parler sérieusement, pourquoi te mets-tu à grogner ? As-tu le vil dessein de m'énerver, Dean ?

\- … Damn it, j'étais juste en train de bouffer ma tarte…

-END


	2. Hésitation gastronomique

HESITATION GASTRONOMIQUE

\- Dean, dépêche-toi de choisir, on n'a pas toute la journée !

\- Sammy, on ne presse pas un homme qui essaye de choisir entre un hamburger et un steak frite !

\- Mais prend un hamburger, tu prends tout le temps ça d'habitude !

\- Mais il parait que les steaks/frites ici sont super bon !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sait ? Peut-être que c'est du flan

\- T'as regardé autour de toi ? Pratiquement tout le monde a commandé un steak/frite !

\- Alors prend un steak/frite !

\- Mais ça me fait bizarre de ne pas prend un hamburger…

\- Dean…

\- Oh, je sais ! Tu prends le steak frite, je prends le hamburger !

\- Non Dean, je ne troquerai pas ma salade césar pour ton steak frite

\- J'te l'a met là où je pense t'as bouffe pour lapin !

\- …

\- … J'vais prendre les deux…

\- Fait donc ça

\- Woaw ! J'vais pas pouvoir m'enfiler tout ça, tout seul !

\- Dean, si tu n'manges pas tout, j'te jure que j't'étripe … !

\- … Okay ! Situation désespéré, solution désespéré ! Cas' !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu crois que Castiel a qu'ça a foutre?!

\- Ben, il faut bien le nourrir ce gosse, Cas' ? Ramène ton cul d'emplumé, j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

\- …

\- …

\- Hello Dean

\- Hey Cas'

\- Sam

\- Castiel, excuse-le, franchement te déranger pour ça…

\- Roh' t'exagère Sammy ! Aller Cas' vient t'assoir à côté de moi !

-END


	3. Couteau et plume au volant d'un chariot

COUTEAU ET PLUME AU VOLANT D'UN CHARIOT

\- Oh merde...

\- Qui a-t-il Dean ?

\- J'ai oublié l'argent...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Dean donne-moi la main et ne lâche pas les sacs de course

\- Pourquoi ?

[Dans la chambre d'hôtel]

\- Que- Cas' ! Tu viens de nous téléporter ?!

\- Oui Dean

\- C'est du vol Cas' j'crois pas que ton papounet apprécierait ce que tu viens de faire...

\- Désolé, Dean...

\- ... C'est pas grave ça nous fera des économies.

-END


	4. Bad angel

BAD ANGEL

\- De toute façon je faisais un mauvais Dieu...

\- Non sans déconner ?

\- Je veux dire que mon père a le don d'aimer chacun de nous pour ce qu'on est et ce de manière égale.

\- Oui c'est ce qu'on dit

\- ...

\- Et ?

\- ... Et moi je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de t'aimer plus que les autres Dean...

-END


	5. You're my baby daddy

YOU'RE MY BABY DADDY

\- On dirait une femme enceinte ! Il se met à faire des mélanges de bouffe inimaginable, même moi je penserai pas mettre du miel sur des cornichons et encore moins les tremper dans de la moutarde !

\- Ah béh s'il est vraiment enceinte, on saura au moins c'est qui le père !

\- Que- Sammy ! Viens ici que je t'étrangle !

\- Personne veut goûter mon honeynichontarde ?

\- [Au loin] Cas' ! Tu peux bien donner des noms à tes mélanges douteux mais pour l'amour de Dieu évide de mettre le mot "nichon" dedans ! Et Sam je peux t'entendre rigoler !

\- D'accord Dean... Tu veux pas goûter ?

\- [Toujours au loin] Sûrement pas Cas' !

[...]

\- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je rêve de te revoir manger un simple sandwich "PB and J" le matin et non cette omelette au miel, PB et cornichon... Sérieux dude, pourquoi des cornichons ?

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ... Okay non laisse tomber, j'veux pas savoir ! Et Sam arrête de rigoler !

[...]

\- Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je voudrai te tuer parce que tu rigole trop ?

[Sam rigole un bon coup avant de se calmer et de prendre petit à petit un ton plus sérieux]

\- Mais sérieusement Dean, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Et bien tu sais... Si Cas' est vraiment enceinte...

\- Sam !

\- [pouffe de rire]

[...]

[En plein combat contre un démon]

\- Oh mon Dieu, Dean !

\- Cas' ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je... J'ai une soudaine envie de manger un sandwich "PB and J" !

\- Quoi ?... Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

\- Non Dean, je ne suis d'ailleurs pas en train de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton p'tit copain il a encore pété un plomb ?

\- Encore ?

\- Oui Meg m'a raconté

\- Oh Meg ? Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Cette pute va bien

[Bruit d'un truc qui explose]

\- Cas' mais... Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?!

\- Il a insulté Meg !

[...]

\- Oh Cas' es-tu en train de manger un sandwich "PB and J" ?

\- Non, c'est celui de Sam. Le mien est au cornichon, œuf, confiture, sirop d'érable...

\- Doux Jésus...

[...]

\- Tu trouves pas que Castiel a pris du bide ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il a pris du bide, t'as vu les conneries qu'il mange ?

\- Hum... Ouai ça doit être ça...

[Sam commence a s'en aller]

\- ... Sammy attend ! Tu pensais à quoi toi ?

\- À rien Dean, à rien

\- Sam ! Attend ! Sammy !

-END


	6. Hésitation gastronomique (2)

HESITATION GASTRONOMIQUE (2)

Dean continuait à dormir, bercé par le bruit des moteurs. Cas' s'affairait dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne dans la chambre, un visage un peu perplexe. Il avait un truc à demander à Dean, c'était urgent mais il n'était pas sur de vouloir pour autant réveiller le chasseur. Au bout de quelque minute il finit par déposer sa main sur l'épaule de Dean pour le secouer un peu.

\- Dean... Dean... Dean !

\- Hum... Cas' ? Qu'y a ?

\- Dean, il faut qu'on aille au supermarché, je n'ai plus de miel...

Il a fallu quelque seconde silencieuse à Dean pour assimiler ce que l'ange venait de lui dire. Il se retourna vers lui, sans un mot il souleva son bras et entoura la taille de Castiel. Il le fait brusquement et avec force basculé sur le lit, ramenant son corps près de lui et hissant le sien au-dessus, se soutenant sur ses avant-bras.

\- Cas' est-ce tu viens juste de me réveiller pour un pot de miel ?

\- Oui Dean...

Le chasseur posa son front contre celui de l'ex ailé, il soupira doucement avant d'attraper du bout des lèvres ceux pulpeuse de l'ange, chaudes d'un café à peine entamé.

\- Tu veux que je te dise ?

\- Oui Dean...

\- Tu fais chier...

Et il enfonça sa tête dans son cou, non sans avoir déposé un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres comme pour atténuer ses paroles et Castiel qui ne savait quoi dire, quoi faire se tût, donnant ainsi l'occasion à Dean de se replonger dans un paisible sommeil.

\- Dean, c'est d'accord, le miel peut attendre mais... J'ai laissé une tarte dans le four...

\- ...

\- Dean... A apple pie...

Et brusquement Dean releva la tête, posa son regard sur celui de Castiel et l'étudia un moment.

\- Tu sais ce que j'en fais de ta tarte ?

Et sans donner outre occasion à Castiel de dire quelque chose, il fit glissa son corps chaud sous les draps emmêlés. Et c'est en lâchant un long soupir, la main dans les cheveux de Dean que Castiel oublia complètement la tarte au pomme, officiellement cramé et irrécupérable d'ici quelques minutes.


	7. Hésitation gastronomique (3)

HESITATION GASTRONOMIQUE (3)

TARTE AUX POMMES EST EN VIE ! Elle a été sauvée par Sam qui passait dans la cuisine pour récupérer des œufs… Ben oui, il parait que ça rend les cheveux plus doux et plus résistant !

\- Cas' tu m'avais pas dit que la tarte était dans le four ?

\- Si, pourquoi ?... Oh ! Mais elle est sortie comment ?

\- Elle est sortie comment ? Mais on s'en bat les steaks ! Le problème c'est qu'il manque la moitié !

\- Et alors ? Tu n'as aucun droit de propriété dessus

\- Tu es mon ange, mon Castiel, mon amant alors le droit de propriété sur les tartes que tu fais, je l'ai !

\- …

\- …

\- Donc tous ce que je cuisine est à toi ?

\- Exactement !

\- … Okay, on mange salade ce soir !

\- Quoi ?!

[Vous semblez tellement attristé par le cramage de Tarte aux pommes, la pauvre je l'ai faite brûler vif, que je me suis résigné à lui donner une deuxième chance]

\- Dean, on va faire les courses ?

\- Tu vas me faire une autre tarte ?

\- Pourquoi ? Il reste toujours la moitié

Et Cas' ne comprit pas le regard outré que lui lança le chasseur. Quoi, la moitié ça ne suffisait pas ? Ça ne suffit pas une moitié de tarte ? Et vous, ça vous suffit ?

-END


	8. Hôtel miteux

HÔTEL MITEUX

\- Dean, tu es sûr de ne pas avoir mît la clim' ?

\- Y'a pas de clim' dans cette chambre Sammy !

\- C'est bon, c'est bon !

\- Laisse tomber, le froid rend parfois désagréable

\- Ne met pas ton caractère de cochon sur le compte du froid

\- Bitch !

\- Jerk !

\- Vous avez froid ?

\- Damn it Cas' !

Le dit Cas' pencha sa tête sur le côté, visiblement en train de se demander si « Damn it Cas' » signifiait plutôt oui ou plutôt non. Il regard confusément Dean qui, enfouit sous les couvertures, semblait trembler un petit peu. C'est Sam, présent dans l'autre lit, qui mit fin à ses réflexions.

\- Oui, Cas', on a froid

\- D'accord

D'un balancement des yeux, l'ange examine les murs de la chambre, ils étaient visiblement trop fins pour protéger qui que ce soit du froid hivernal et apparemment il n'y avait aucun chauffage. Peut-être qu'il devait remettre le sujet des hôtels miteux sur le… tapis, comme disait les humains. Dean ne voulait pas l'écouter, il trouvait que les hôtels miteux faisait partit du guide du bon chasseur. Insensé, avait pensé Cas'. Il tendit une main dans le vide, la déplaça vers la droite avant de la rabaisser. Et l'air devint agréable, ni trop chaud à en suer, ni trop froid à en grelotter.

\- Merci, Cas'

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, Sam

\- Ouai, merci Buddy

\- De rien, Dean...

\- ...

\- Quoi tu veux une invitation ?

\- C'est ce que j'attends, Dean

\- Cas', tu sais très bien que tu n'en as pas besoin...

\- Oui, Dean

\- Alors viens...

\- D'accord, Dean

\- Arrête de répéter mon nom à chaque fin de phrase

\- D'accord... Tarte

\- Inh ?

Mais Cas' était content, parce que des fois ça lui donnait une bonne occasion de se glisser contre le corps de son humain.

\- Sam !

\- Quoi ?

\- Si tu pouvais tourner tes yeux larmoyants de l'autre côté ça serait pas mal

Et ça donnait aussi l'occasion à Sam de sourire, d'être heureux pour son frère, d'être heureux pour Castiel, d'être heureux pour eux deux. Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer Dean se détendre et resserrer ses bras sur son ange. Et puis… Tarte.

-END


	9. Insolence

INSOLENCE

\- Dean a-

\- Hey !

\- Quoi ! C'était de TA faute !

\- Oui ben t'es pas obligé de le raconter comme ça à Cas' !

\- Tu veux que je le raconte comment alors ?

\- J'en sais rien !

\- Okay, donc, l'un de nous deux (regard appuyé sur Dean) a eu la merveilleuse idée de pisser dans les pots de fleur de la grand-mère, elle n'a pas apprécié et pour nous punir de notre « insolence », elle nous a forcée à désherber son jardin et à lui creuser un bassin à poisson, à côté de ça les tombes c'est rien ! Et c'est pour ça qu'on a le dos et les bras en compote... Et ce n'est pas du tout la faute de-

\- Hey !

\- Dean... Même si Sam n'aurait pas mentionné que c'était toi qui avais "pissé" dans les pots de fleur de la vieille dame, je l'aurai quand même deviné... C'est... Le genre de chose "insolente" que tu fais... et d'autres choses bien sûr…

\- Quelles autres choses ? Demande Sam, le sourcil relevé

\- Et bien, lorsque Dean me-

\- Cas ' ! Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit à propos de ça ?

\- … Que je ne suis pas supposé en parler

Et Sam n'avait finalement pas du tout envie de savoir qu'elles genres de choses insolente son frère pouvait bien faire sur Cas'… Non, définitivement pas.

-END


	10. Insolence (2)

INSOLENCE (2)

Vous le connaissez ce moment où votre t-shirt vous démange et que vous avez besoin de le remettez à l'endroit ? Ben Dean Winchester avait cette sensation, sauf que lui avait les mains occupées à faire la vaisselle. Il essayait alors de se tortiller pour soulager un peu cette sensation dérangeante mais n'y changeait au final rien. Jusqu'à que ce soit deux mains extérieur tira sur son t-shirt.

\- Aah merci

\- Ne me remercie pas, ça fait 2 minutes que je te regard te tortiller

\- Et elle était belle la vue, enfoiré

\- Bof bof c'était pas très sexy tout ça

\- Je t'en foutrait du sexy ce soir !

\- Et oh ! Si vous pouviez éviter d'abreuver mes murs de vos paroles indécentes de jeune couple ! S'écria Bobby en entrant dans la cuisine

\- Je ne crois pas que le terme "jeune" s'attribue encore à Dean

\- What ?! Et c'est l'ange avec un milliard d'années au compteur qui dit ça !

Castiel le regardait d'un air malicieux. Il lui en foutra du sexy et du jeune ce soir. Oh oui, son cul va souffrir.

-END


	11. Les 'blèmes de compréhension (2)

Les 'blèmes de compréhension de Deanna et Cassie (2)

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que les autres m'acceptent ?

\- De quoi tu parles Cas' ?

\- Ben jamais personne ne vient me parler ou me demander quelque chose... C'est toujours vers toi qu'ils se tournent...

\- Oui mais Cas'... Est-ce que toi tu vas leur parler aux autres ?

\- Ben... (Marmonne un truc)

\- Quoi ? J'ai pas compris

\- Non... Je vais pas leur parler...

\- Ben voilà, ouvre-toi aux autres et les autres s'ouvriront à toi !

\- Mais... Je vais pas arriver comme ça et leur demander si ça va !

\- Ben si Cas'

\- Mais non Dean ! C'est trop... Bizarre !

\- Y'a rien de bizarre Cas' !

\- Si !

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- ... Bon ben offre leur des cookies alors !

\- Des cookies ?

\- Oui, comme ceux que tu me fais

\- ...

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Ces cookies... Je les fais pour toi Dean... Pas pour les autres...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Trouve autre chose alors

\- ... Des cookies...

\- Mais tu-

\- Nature !

\- ... C'est quoi la différence ?

\- Ben les cookies que je te fais sont au chocolat

\- ... Et eux ils n'ont pas le droit au chocolat ?

\- Non...

\- ... Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que le chocolat c'est pour toi

\- Ben pourquoi le chocolat m'est réservé ?

\- T'aime pas le chocolat ?

\- Non, enfin si ! Mais pourqu-

\- T'aime pas mes cookies Dean ?

\- Non, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

\- Tu... En fait tu te forces à les manger... T'aime pas le chocolat... Tu préfères nature... Ou peut-être que c'est ma pâte à cookie que t'aime pas... T'aime pas mes cookies... Dean, t'aime pas mes cookies ?

\- Doux Jésus Cas'... Mon ange, pourquoi tu te casses toujours la tête comme ça ? Tu te rappelles qu'on parlait du fait que tu ne t'ouvrais pas assez autres, inh ?

\- Pourquoi tu changes de sujet Dean ?

\- Je ne change pas de sujet, je-

\- Il t'en fait quelque chose mes cookies ?

\- Non, Cas' écoute, j'adore tes cookies, okay ? J'adore vraiment vraiment quand tu me fais des cookies, j'ai même prit un petit peu de bide à cause de ça... Regard !

Dean soulève son t-shirt et pince un bout de peau au niveau de son abdomen.

\- Tu vois ?

Et puis Cas' pince le bout de peau avec lui.

\- Non Dean, t'as pas pris de bide...

\- Si

\- Non

\- ... Si

\- ... Non... Tu ne déteste pas mes cookies alors ?

\- Non Cas', tes cookies c'est mon péché mignon

\- ... Et les tartes ?

\- Bon peut-être pas autant que les tartes mais tu sais quoi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi...

Dean fait passer son pouce sur la pommette de Cas' puis passe sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

\- Toi je t'aime plus que les tartes.

\- END


	12. Hésitation gastronomique (4)

HESITATION GASTRONOMIQUE (4)

Dean est à l'hôpital et refuse de manger la bouffe "infecte" de l'établissement. Son frère, en dernier recours, essaye de lui enfoncer la cuillère dans la bouche, c'est ce moment-là que Castiel choisit pour débarquer dans la chambre. Face à un Sam qui serrait la mâchoire de Dean d'une main et qui de l'autre semblait prêt à l'attaque avec une cuillère pleine d'une sorte de purée verte et un Dean le visage horrifier, penché en arrière, les bras cherchant à repousser son petit frère. Castiel ne put que froncer des sourcils.

\- Cas' ! Aides moi !

\- Soit pas stupide Dean ! Il faut que tu manges !

Cas' ne dit rien, il soupire devant les gamineries de son protéger et l'agacement grandissant de Sam. Il s'avança vers eux.

\- Sam laisse-le, il mangera sûrement plus tard

\- T'es pas sérieux Cas', il ne mangera pas plus tout à l'heure que maintenant ! C'est important qu'il mange !

\- Je sais Sam, laisse je vais m'en occuper, il y a Bobby à la cafétéria et si tu allais boire un café avec lui ?

\- … Okay, je te fais confiance Cas'

\- Bien sûr, Sam

Et Sam sortit de la chambre non sans avoir catapulté la dite purée sur le visage de son frère, il jeta la cuillère sur le plateau situé sur une petit table à roulette au bout du lit.

\- Hello Cas', le salue Dean, la voix étouffé par la serviette qu'il utilisait pour enlever la purée verte que son frère avait jeté sur son visage. Quel gamin celui-là.

\- Dean, tu n'as pas fini de faire la misère à Sam ?

\- Nope et puis j'avais une bonne raison, la bouffe est répugnante !

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça

\- Et bien vas-y goûte ce truc et tu verras

Castiel hausse des épaules, il attrape la cuillère et le bol qui contenait la fameuse purée, remplissant généreusement la cuillère, il la fourra dans sa bouche.

\- Personnellement, je ne trouve pas ça mauvais

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas de la grande cuisine mais en soit je pense qu'il y a pire comme "répugnante" nourriture

\- ... fait voir

Cas' prit une autre bouché avant de passer le bol et la cuillère à Dean. Avec hésitation il goûte d'abord un petit peu puis finit par lui aussi hausser des épaules et manger sans faire de manière.

\- T'en veux encore ?

\- Je veux bien

Et Dean remplit une cuillère pour Cas' avant de la tendre vers lui, il ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir le métal.

\- Il y a quoi d'autre sur le plateau ? demande Dean en s'enfourchant une autre bouchée.

\- Hum il y a un morceau de pain, un jus d'orange et une compote de pomme

\- C'est tout ? Ils veulent qu'on grève de faim ou quoi ! Cas' prend le plateau et viens d'assoir sur le lit à côté de moi

\- D'accord, Dean

\- Tu as déjà goûté du pain avec de la compote ?

Pendant ce temps à l'extérieur, Sam n'était pas allé à la cafétéria, il était trop curieux de savoir comment Cas' allait réussir à faire manger Dean. Et maintenant il était juste en train de se taper la tête contre un mur parce que son frère était juste le roi des idiots. Il se rendit soudainement compte que si on voulait faire céder Dean Winchester, il suffisait de s'appeler Castiel Novak, d'être nul à chier concernant toute culture cinématographique, d'être un cas social, d'avoir les cheveux en bataille même quand on essayait de mettre du gel (oui parce que Dean avait déjà essayer), d'avoir une étrange voix grave et surtout d'avoir des yeux bleus "océan" (comme Dean aimait bien les décrire)… Rien que ça. Finalement, il ne dirait pas non plus un café.

-END


End file.
